Not How He Seems
by ProudToBeRandom
Summary: The next generation and the Potters still hate the Malfoys! But Scorpious is differnt then everyone else. Is this why he was placed in... GRYFFINDOR? please read. Vix, Ember, Zaff and Knite command you! - my OCs-
1. Chapter 1

Not How He Seems

THE SORTING

When James, Teddy, and Fred Jr entered their third year in Hogwarts, Albus and Rose where entering their first.

And everyone could tell that the Potters and Malfoys would probably remain rivals in this generation. But, they will later realize how wrong they where.

The beginning however, goes like this.

"Watch where you are going kid!" James Potter yelled as he and his family entered Hogwarts.

"James, I'm fine!" Albus said, a child had just bumped into him, but he was carrying some books that had caused both boys to fall in the collision.

The boy had large glasses, and blond hair, "I… I-I'm sorry- I didn't see you…" The blond boy looked up.

"NO! You've got to be kidding me!" James said laughing.

"Albus, you just had your first encounter with a _Malfoy_!" Teddy said.

"Priceless." Fred said chuckling.

The three older boys took Rose and Albus away, badmouthing the youngest Malfoy. And since that moment Al knew he had an enemy. He was fine with that. If his dad put up with a Malfoy, he would too.

Then… It was time for the Sorting.

Teddy's ever changing hair color was spotted sitting by James and Fred at Gryffindor table. Of course Rose and Al knew that's going to be their house. With Harry's little trade secret, they knew getting into Gryffindor wouldn't be a problem. That's what they wanted with all their hearts.

"Malfoy, Scorpious!"

There was a hush in the crowd as the Slytherin table got excited. Another evil minded Malfoy would help them the years to come.

"Hmmm…" The Sorting Hat said. "Not like the others I see, an individual mind is new to me. Not scared of your mind at all, yet not knowing where to be sorted I call. Everyone else here knows however, its all in your name, but I'm to clever. I am sure… This young boy will be placed in GRYFFINDOR!"

The dumbfounded silence after that was nerve-racking. But, as an added surprise to everyone, Scorpious smiled, and happily welcomed his sorting. He blushed though, when he moved to sit at Gryffindor table.

The Sortings continued and Al and Rose came to sit in Gryffindor. But no one gave Scorpious the time of day. He just sat their smiling and drawing in a sketch book.


	2. Chapter 2

TELLING THE PARENTS AND TIME LEAP

"NO." Ron said.

"Impossible." Hermione said.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Ginny exclaimed.

"A Malfoy in Gryffindor? And Al's roommate?" Harry whispered.

"HE JUST SITS THERE! He is so annoying in classes… and… ugh!" Albus complained.

James continued, "Al complains to me everyday, he's getting very annoying!"

"Shut up James!"

"I still can't believe it… How do you think Draco took it?" Hermione asked.

The adults then went pale at that thought.

"Dad! You'll never guess how his dad took it!" Albus proclaimed.

"WHAT? You know what he said!" Ginny looked at her son expectantly, Fred was shaking his head, and Teddy was eagerly awaiting their surprise.

"Scorpious read the letter when one of the Prefect asked him, his dad said 'Not the house I would have chosen, but it really does suit you. Luck to you, keep your grades up.' THAT WAS IT!" Albus announced.

"That's it. I'm drunk and I don't know what I am hearing." Ron stated.

"DON'T SAY THAT! The children are right here!" Hermione slapped his shoulder. Hard.

"That's not the Draco we know."

"Being a father could have changed him."

"Its MALFOY!"

This conversation took place at the Christmas break after Al's first year.

This conversation happened the summer break after Al's third year.

*TIME LEAP*

"This place is supposed to be the best of the best for muggles." Harry said proudly.

"Yes, with singing and dancing to their strange music." Ginny stated.

"Plus its very cheap for us," Ron grinned.

"Lets hope the kids will like it. No magic, remember." Hermione scolded.

"WE REMEMBER!" James, Teddy, Fred, Albus, Rose, Lily and Hugo yelled happily.

They get to spend their summer here, at a great hotel. Teens could work their, they sing and dance and such and its supposed to be very fun. Especially if your parents are the famous Potters and Weasleys and you could get away with doing magic to mess with each other secretly.

It had only been a week there, and the kids had already had friends, they where hotel workers around Rose's age or older. They knew they where magic, and seem to know all about the wizarding world.

When the adults had asked how they knew, they smiled and said they had strange abilities, that wasn't magic, but it was close enough.

Their names where Zaff, Ember, Knite, and Vix.

It was one afternoon and the families where sitting at an outside table enjoying the scenery. The kid's friends where waiting on them and everyone was smiling.

That's when Hugo said it. "This is the best vacation ever!" Everyone laughed at his little jibe, and James looked up right at that moment, and groaned loudly. "You just had to say it, Hugo."

"Whats up with you James?" Teddy asked.

"Look." James pointed and everyone's eyes moved.

There, walking in their direction, was Scorpious Malfoy.

Over the years, lets say the Potters and Weasleys still didn't like the Malfoy. In fact, they hated how he acted, what he was like in school, and everything about him. Al hated being his roommate all these years. Rose hated him in her potions class. James hated him just to hate him, Teddy couldn't care less, and Fred thought the situation was funny.

The adults knew who it was as soon they saw him. It was like seeing Draco, but smaller, with bigger glasses, and a bit longer hair. He looked pale and fragile and could tell that he got all his looks from his father.

"What are you all glaring at?" Zaff, whom lets just say wasn't the brightest, asked as he gave Harry a refill of his drink.

"Zaff, this is a bad kid in the wizarding world. In Hogwarts. We hate him." James stated.

"What? Where is h-" Zaff stopped talking and everyone looked at him. Then he broke into a run,

"SCORPIOUS MALFOY!" Zaff charged at him, and it gave the adults fear that Zaff would punch him, while the kids took comfort in the thought.

But the opposite happened.

Zaff charged like a bull and rammed into him. But a fight didn't break out. To the magic teens horror, Zaff crushed Scorpious into a _hug._

"_WHAT THE HELL?" James yelled._


	3. Chapter 3

THE GANG IS TOGETHER AGAIN

Scorpious POV.

I swear to God, I hear my name called, but by the time I look up this idiot has already tackled me to the ground in a hug.

"Zaff… I don't mean to be rude… but… GET OFF OF ME!" I yell, which he just looks at me dumbly, until he hears the she-devil call his name.

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU?" I look up to see a dark haired girl yelling at the hair-color-is-constantly-changing Zaff. I grin. Ember. Let the fun begin.

"Sweet mother of God is this what you qualify as a welcome wagon? Cause your boyfriend is a hell of a-" She didn't let me finish.

"Save your breath, you-"

"Ember, before you start to breath fire, may I ask you one thing?" I smirk.

"What?" She snapped. I smile even bigger.

"PLEASE, stop haunting my dreams. A vicious reptile like creature was in my dream chasing me down and trying to eat me. It was you, correct?" I couldn't stop my giggling.

"YOU SON OF-" She yelled.

"FOUL MOUTH-ED-NESS!" I shout stupidly. "Vix! Knite! The reptilian demon has awakened! RUN!" I spot the happy couple, and run behind them.

"Oh Scorpious, you just have to get on her bad side. Its hasn't been 5 minutes yet." Vix looked at me a winked, tapping her temple. Curse her psychic abilities.

"Seriously, she is going to kill us all!" Knite smacked the back of my head.

Let me explain. I know them all, and all their strange abilities. It was a long time ago, Knite saved my life, and sometime along the line, I saved Zaff's. But his life is in danger every time he lights a match. I'm not exactly normal myself either. Few friends at school know, and I consider them very close. You see, I don't need a wand to perform magic. Only simple spells… but its still weird.

Zaff can shape shift.

Ember is a telekinetic.

Vix can see the future, the absolute future.

Knite can't get hurt. Seriously, nothing but fire can penetrate his skin. Plus he writes in that strange language of his, in that freakin' book.

"We thought you would get here days ago!" Zaff exclaimed, after he calmed his girlfriend down, but Ember was still glaring at me. We love to hate, and its funny.

"Why?" I asked, not fully immersed in the conversation.

"Because those kids from your school are here!" He smiled at me, and I tilted my head.

This was a muggle hotel. Why would Hogwarts kids be here?

Zaff points, and I turn around. There was a group of people.

I put my glasses on.

Oh good lord.

The Potters, and Weasleys.

"ZAFF. Your such a dumbass."

"What?" His hair changed to red, away from its normal green.

"Those people… hate me!" I looked back at them, aside from Vix, each one of their eyes widened.

This is going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

ZAFF! STOP TACKLING PEOPLE!

"WHY? Why do you hate my best friend?" Zaff was shaking James back and forth, and Harry ran over to stop him, but Scorpious had already pulled him off, and told him if he didn't stop tackling hotel guests, he wouldn't sing with him.

"YOU ANSWER THEN!" Zaff yelled, pointing a finger at him.

"Why is this such a big deal?" Scorpious rubbed his head, and said Zaff was giving him a head ache.

"Cause we all exchange letters like… Everyday! And you never told us this!"

"Zaff."

"What?"

"Look! A distraction!" Scorpious pointed behind Zaff's head.

"WHERE?" As soon as Zaff stupidly turned his head, Knite took the lead and back slapped his head, thus knocking him out.

Knite and Scorpious high fived.

The two looked back at the Potter family, and the Weasley family, and they seemed to be staring at the fact that Zaff's eyes and hair where changing color.

"Shape-shifter…" Scorpious explained.

"What?" Hermoine asked.

Scorpious took off his glasses,

"Just keep them on, you can barely see without them." Vix said.

"I see fine."

"Why don't you just change frames? Those glasses make you look like a geek. Its like they are from a Halloween costume." Ember hissed.

"Speaking of which, take off your mask Ember. Halloween's over, and your scaring the crap out of me." Scorpious snapped back.

"I HATE YOU."

"I know." Scorpious smiled.

"You!" Vix pointed at Albus.

"W-What?" He stuttered.

"What's he like in school?"

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Yeah… " Teddy agreed.

"Well… What does he do? Sing? Draw? Dance? Cause trouble? Sneak out?" Knite asked for Vix.

"He just sits there, drawing, and he doesn't really talk." James growled.

Fred said, "Why?"

"SCORPIOUS! Which one is your room mate?' Ember yelled.

"None of your business! Don't answer the question! HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ONE OF THEM?" Scorpious yelled.

"You told me. Just now." Ember grinned.

"DON'T!" Scorpious pleaded.

"I am." Albus said.

Suddenly he was lifted into the air by Ember. "Holy-!"

The adults freaked out, and Ember just said, "Answer this question truthfully!"

"OKAY!" Albus panicked.

"Have you seen Scorp hex his bed, before he sleeps?" Ember asked seriously.

"Hex? I.. I dunno! He always mutters some weird spell, but he doesn't use a wand!" Albus was put down.

"You've lied to us Scorp." Vix stated, shaking her head.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, "Potter, why would you tell her?"

"Don't blame him!"

"Stop this. Explain what's happening, now." Ron Weasley spoke up.

And everything got silent. Ron was pissed.

"Our best friend has been lying to us for years." Ember said.

"Yes, you still suffer, every night, don't you?" Knite asked, Scorpious looked away.

"Nightmares." Vix said.

Zaff woke up. And he shifted into a shrink. "Talk to us, your drea-"

"SHUT UP!" They all simultaneously shouted.

"He used to dream that he was murdered every night. Apparently, he still does. But you silence your bed so no one hears. Am I right?" Vix seemed bored and was picking at her nails.

"Yes. But its fine!" Scorpious defended.

"That's a load of crap! You screamed so loud when you where little!" Ember shouted.

"NO!"

"Why do you dream like that?" Knite looked at him.

And everyone, especially the Hogwarts students where waiting for an answer.

"Ah! Damn! I was cursed alright? When I was little! It's a curse I'm going to have to deal with for my whole freakin' life!" Scorpious stormed off, with horrible memories of the person who doomed him to a eternity of nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS?

"Reese Witherspoon; She's the prom queen! Bill Gates; Captain of the chess team! Jack Black; The clown! Brad Pitt; The quarterback! Seen it all before, I want my money back!"

It has been two days since Scorpious's confession, and the Potter/Weasley clan has not seen him until this very moment. He and his friends where singing a strange muggle song, but as soon as it ended, Scorpious ran off away from his every-questioning, hyper friends.

Thinking they where no longer involved, the wizarding families where greatly enjoying their vacation. After all, they don't care about Scorpious Malfoy, do they? That was a lie. Albus felt terrible for not knowing about his nightmares. Everyone wanted to know who cursed him.

They next string of events would drastically change one Potter's life, and Scorpious's. Its was late that night, and Albus didn't feel like retiring inside just yet, most of his family was asleep. If not the adults where awake, watching Ron drink.

"Dad, I'm going for a walk." Albus said.

"Okay, go back to your room when your finished, its late!" And it was, about midnight.

Walking out of his room (after finding his shoes) he was heading outside. That's when it happened, Albus noticed down the hall a boy come running out of his room. From far away he looked angry, and slammed his fist against the wall. They boy then knelt down by the door, and held his head on his knees, hiding his face.

Walking closer Albus realized it was Malfoy.

And he was… crying?

"Malfoy?"

He looked up and said, "It was just a dream. S-sorry." He slid up the wall and was about to go back inside, when Al asked, "Who cursed you Malfoy?"

He froze. Then mumbled something.

"What?"

"Scorp. Call me that. Not Malfoy, not Scorpious, it's a mouthful, just Scorp."

"Scorp, who cursed you?"

"…"

"Tell me."

"You won't believe me."

"Try me."

"Why do you care?"

"Cause you are different then how you are at school, and you are suffering more and more and its annoying me cause I never figured it out." Albus wasn't kidding, the loud, funny, (shy?) Scorpious could be good friends with him.

"I've gotten good at hiding it."

"For how long?"

"I was cursed in my first year."

"I'm waiting for an answer." Albus said patiently.

"Your aren't my friend." Scorp said, rather upset.

"I could be."

"Your brother wouldn't like that."

"Pfft. Like I care about what he thinks! He's an idiot! Even Fred and Teddy get sick of him."

Scorpious looked shocked, then opened the door to his room, before leaving he said,

"It doesn't matter. You won't accept my answer, and no one will believe it. Goodnight, sweet dreams." Scorpious said, cheaply laughing.

The door shut, and left Albus standing there. So he was given a few options.

1) Break down the door and demand answers.

2) Go outside for that walk.

3) Go to sleep.

4) Go see Vix and Knite (Ember and Zaff where a little to concerned with themselves, because he heard them arguing throughout the last few days.)

5) Knock nicely and see if Scorp will open the door.

Albus choose option 4.


	6. Chapter 6

OPTION 4

Albus decided to ask the front desk of the hotel where Vix and Knite where roomed. But as soon as he reached it a worker said, "Vix already informed us. Go to room 203."

Albus wondered how she knew, but went to the room anyway. When he arrived, she was standing outside, he was going to ask "How did you know?" But she answered before he spoke,

"I can see the future. My boyfriend Knite is indestructible, Zaff is a shape shifter and Ember is a telekinetic. We mentioned this before… Oh, yes. And Scorp doesn't need a wand to perform magic. You are here to help us find out who cursed him-"

"Vix." Knite came outside, "Give him a chance to speak, he isn't used to your brilliance." Knight kissed her on the cheek,

"Um… I just want to know who cursed him. It pisses me off." Albus stated, not wanting to take up there time this late.

"Listen, when we where little, Scorp was in first year, he made us promise never to force that information out of him. Friends can't go back on promises. But you never made that promise-" Knite trailed off.

"And since I saw the future I know YOU will get the truth out of him, but as he said, I promised not to talk about it… but…" Vix winked.

"Its hard to get him to burden someone else with his problems, his parents aren't even aware of the situation. But as long as you don't physically hurt him… then we don't mind how you find out about the curse."

Albus said, "When you know who it is we can get them to reverse it."

"Yes!" Knite agreed. "Go!" He shook hands, and Vix said, "He is awake."

Albus smiled, and turned around.

Onto Option 5! Knock nicely and see if Scorp will open the door.


	7. Chapter 7

ALL AL'S OPTIONS

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Its Al. I know you are awake!"

No answer.

"Scorp. I want to help! PLEASE! Friend to friend."

"When did you become my friend?" Scorpious questioned fiercely.

"HA! You are awake. Open. The. Door." Albus stated.

"No, this is none of your bui-"

"I will have to invoke Option 1."

"What? Option 1?" Scorpious was confused.

"I made a list of Options, and have been following them all night. Option 1 is knock down your door and demand answers."

"You wouldn't. Just go away." Scorpious said softly.

"Fine."

Silence.

Scorpious sighed, but then his door was kicked in, by an angry looking Albus.

"DUDE! WHAT THE-!"

Albus then looked at him and Scorp fell silent.

"Who. Cursed. You?"

"Someone."

"Don't piss me off, I'm tired and I'm sick of you. How your acting."

"I don't care."

"Friends don't let each other down." Albus said.

"THAT'S IT! You hate me! In school! When I first came here! What changed? Why do you think you want to be my friend? YOU DON'T!"

"I decided this. Once I decide I cant help my actions. You will become my friend and you will tell me who cursed you."

Scorpious was quiet. Both where glaring at each other for several minutes.

Albus got an idea. He looked around the room, and at Scorpious. Then he found his weakness, and smiled.

"Idea." Albus smirked.

Scorp didn't say anything, so he continued. "Time for Option 2. Lets go for a walk!"

"What? Its pitch black!"

"There are lights and the outside is pretty. Its meant for walks at this time anyway."

"No way in hell, you can't-"

Albus then ran over and grabbed Scorpious's glasses off his face.

"Nyyyya!" Albus stuck out his tongue and ran out of the room.

"HEY!" Scorpious darted after him.

Soon Albus was tackled by the smaller child and grabbed his glasses back, but Albus blocked him from going back inside.

"We are going to walk."

"Just leave me alone!"

"No."

Albus dragged the boy along the path until he stopped struggling. It was awkward. But Scorp said something shocking,

"You won't believe me anyway."

"Hmm?"

"You of all people won't believe who cursed me. I bet the person doesn't even realize. Doesn't even know what… they… did to me."

"Tell me, I swear I'll believe you."

It was silent after that. After 20 minutes of silence, they came back to the hotel entrance.

Scorp stepped in front of Albus and asked almost in a whisper,

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes! Who cursed you Scorpiou- Scorp?" Albus almost yelled.

"Alright."

Albus waited, and Scorpious stepped in the doorway before saying, with loud aggression,

"God damn! It was James. Your brother!" Scorpious ran full speed inside.

Malfoy was out of sight and Albus looked at the time. It was late.

James cursed Malfoy.

Al was standing there with a dumb, shocked, and with the impending desire to fulfill Option 3. Go to sleep, just… sleep on things.


	8. Chapter 8

THE TRUTH

"That is not how we do things. We keep personal feelings bottled up for years, until they explode, when induced with alcohol, at inappropriate events. Like weddings or birthday parties. " Scorpious drawled,

"Oh okay. 'Cause that makes sense." Albus sighed. "So you where planning on living with this until one day you get drunk and snap at James at any random moment?"

"Yup." Scorpious put on his glasses, and stared at the Potter boy. Then over at his family, and said, "Your family is wondering why you rushed over here to talk to me."

"Do you think James knows what he did to you?"

"Probably not."

"And how do you know it was him?"

"I was in the room when he cursed me. Y'know it was right after the sorting. He muttered some weird spell that could be used for 'enemies.' But he got angry when he saw I wasn't hurt in any way. So he assumed it didn't work, I had my first nightmare that night." Scorpious answered clearly. And started walking away, towards his friends.

"EITHER YOU TELL THEM OR I WILL!" Albus yelled.

"SHUT UP~" Scorpious sang, and closed the distance between him and his buddies. Ember seemed mad at him, and Zaff seemed confused.

What else was new?

It wasn't until he saw that spark in Vix's eye that he got concerned.

"What?" Scorpious questioned. Vix giggled and whispered in Knite's ear. Knite in return turned to Scorpious.

"In fear that she will spoil the future, she refuses to speak until that said future happens." Knite smirked.

"Excuse me?" Ember asked.

"Dear god," Scorp breathed, "She knows someth-"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

The scream was so loud that anyway within the dining room of the hotel turned their head. Ginny Potter didn't seem happy. Scorpious's eyes got wide. Albus Potter seemed VERY happy. With a dumb smile on his face.

"HARRY! YOU-" By this time Mrs. Potter knew she had attracted attention and lowered her voice. The group of hotel workers rushed over to hear the rest of the conversation. Well, all aside from Vix.

"Harry! You can send an owl to Mr. Malfoy. I don't care that its in the middle of the day. Hermione! Please help me think of a proper way to handle this because I am overflowing with anger right now."

Scorp was confused, and stepped in, "I'll gladly call my father for you. We are used to using Muggle technology."

His voice seemed to hush the group of wizards, until finally Albus told him, "That would be great. Considering that we need to talk to your dad 'bout how we should make up for the fact my brother cursed you."

Scorpious stopped and looked at the faces of the Potter and Weasley clan.

"You told them?" Scorpious asked. He shut his eyes, and had to ask even though he knew the answer. He clenched his jaw in anger.

"Aww, you don't need to get angry, it was the fair thing to-" Albus started a monologue but was cut short when he felt Scorp's fist hit his jaw.

"YOU TOLD THEM YOU A**-!"

Scorpious Malfoy then ran off to the kitchen of the hotel. Leaving Zaff in a confused frenzy, Ember in a hysterical state of laughter, Knite with a smile, the adults with a stunned silence, a giggling Vix, and a very very (bruised) but confused Albus.


	9. Chapter 9

THERE IS NO NEED FOR PUNCHING.

"Did he just punch you?" Teddy asked.

Albus was confused.

Vix was giggling. The families turned to her.

"Don't worry, I informed Mr. Malfoy yesterday." She walked away.

"Potter. Weasley. Long time no see." A familiar voice drawled behind them.

Turning, Ron and Harry, whom where waiting outside.

"Mal- Draco." Harry said, and to his surprise, Draco had his hand extended.

They shook hands, and Draco inquired, "What's this about?"

"Ugh, Ron, why don't you let me and Draco talk about our sons?"

Ron patted Harry's shoulder. "We are all inside, tell us if you need us." With that, Ron shuffled away.

"You where not told why to come here?" Harry asked.

"My son works here, and Vix, one of his good friends, called yesterday, telling me to come here for him. Its urgent?"

"Yes… well… Maybe, you don't know?" Harry tried to hint, but it wasn't working.

"Know about what?"

"About Scorpious's…. nightmares?"

"Excuse me? What nightmare?" Draco seemed concerned.

This is going to be a difficult conversation.

"Wanna explain why you punched me?" Albus asked. He was standing in the kitchen, watching Scorpious helping the staff cook.

"It wasn't your place to tell."

"Don't you want them to stop?"

"You get used to them, so don't try to change the subject. You told people when it wasn't your place."

"Well, the fact that you never told your father, tells me that you would have lived with it forever." Albus stated seriously.

"Yes."

"You would have lived with it?"

"Yes." Scorpious gave him a look that screamed, 'Drop the subject, or I kill you.'

"Well, your dad isn't going to like that."

"Perhaps your son should tell you himself…" Harry looked away.

"If something is wrong with my son, tell me. Because, trust me, he won't." Draco looked nervous.

"He…" Harry began telling what he knew.

"Did… You didn't…" Scorpious went pale.

"No. I didn't, that girl Vix did." Albus said.

"THAT! Oh god, I have to go find her…. AHH!" Scorp was pissed. And banged his fist on the counter.

"Good, I thought you where gonna punch me again."

Scorpious sent him the a deathly glare.

"My father will not be happy with me…" He clenched his teeth together, and his eyebrows scrunched together. Scorpious's eyes looked like he was ready to kill the next person to cross him.

"Well no duh." Albus rolled his eyes, he couldn't understand Scorp's logic.

It was then Draco Malfoy marched into the kitchen, Harry Potter right behind him.

"SCORPIOUS!"

Albus smirked, and Scorpious whispered "Oh. Crap."


	10. Chapter 10

SECRETS OUT

"Dad… How ya doing?" Scorp put on his best happy face.

"You and me, we need to have a talk." Draco looked menacing, and Albus saw how he could have been the school bully.

"I already know where babies come from!"

"SHUT UP! I'm really pissed here! EXPLAIN-"

"Really? Your pissed? I couldn't tell."

Albus and his father sent each other a look. The area in the kitchen soon got chilly, and the other father and son in the room entered a very Malfoy-like conversation.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I'm in no mood for your sarcasm."

"You said you found sarcasm endearing in a person."

"That was directed toward your mother. I have a huge distain for sarcasm in others. I can't believe you inherited that from her."

"Like I can help it."

"It's not working."

"Excuse me?"

"This whole 'I'm going to ramble about nothing so my father forgets why he is angry with me' thing. I see right through you."

"That's not creepy at all."

"Want to explain yourself?"

"No."

"What?"

"I don't want to explain anything. In fact, the only reason I'm in the situation is because of him!" Scorpious sent an accusing look at Albus.

"Hey, I'm glad Albus did what he did. I can now punish James, and can fix his mistake. We are searching for the counter-spell!" Harry added.

"That spell better be found." Draco added, fiercely.

Draco sent a downcast look to his son, and then a fatherly look to Harry.

"I'm going to go speak privately with my son, please go about your normal business."

Harry silently nodded. He ushered Albus out of the room.

"Malfoy is going to kill you… I can't believe you did that. James, we are all going to laugh at your funeral-" Ron was cut off by his wife.

"James you won't be killed. But we are all very disappointed with you. Magic is used for good, not bad, after all-" Hermoine was cut off by Ginny.

"RON IS RIGHT. I WILL BURY YOU ALIVE AND DANCE ON YOUR FREAKIN' GRAVE! I'M EMBARRESED YOU EVER CAME OUT OF MY WOMB!"

"EW! Mom!" James cried, banging his head on the table.

"YOU WILL FIX THIS!" Ginny screamed.

Harry Potter and Albus re-entered the scene. "Yes. Yes you will." Harry spoke. His voice was dangerously threatening, even though he was smiling.

A few hours flew by and soon James' death sentence was slowly calming down. The situation was now a taboo, and no one really spoke. They expected that sometime soon Draco would-

"POTTER! YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A COUNTER-SPE-!"

Unfortunately for the Potter and Weasly gang, they where in the midst of dinner, and Draco was a knack at getting the attention of the entire hotel staff and residents.

Draco had enough sense to stop mid-word. After all, shouting "SPELL" in an all-muggle area wasn't the way to go.

"FATHER! Get out!"

Every resident's head turned to see Scorpious Malfoy, whom had rushed into the room, grabbed his father's arm, and shakily stuttered, "M-my dad, much like me. Is insane. So~"

Everybody's head turned back to their meals, or their work.

"Really?" Teddy said, exasperated. "Are these people so normal around here, their insanity goes… unnoticed."

"Oh, believe me. THE INSANITY is just beginning." It was Ember.

Knite, who was across the restaurant, felt the need to barge in on the conversation as well. "You have to deal with an angry Draco!"

"Release me, son. Or I will kill you." Draco Malfoy practically growled.

"You won't. We are leaving the room." Scorp ushered him out of the room, but not before he yelled, "POTTER! YOU'D BETTER-"

"Speak to him after you finish eating." Harry turned his head to be welcomed by Vix.

"… Alright. James, you'd better be ready with your wand. Your lucky Hermione found that counter-spell."

James gulped. "I'm going to be murdered if I can't pull off this spell…"

"There is a good chance that you will die a long, painful death." Fred nodded his head, pretending to be concerned.

"Can I watch?" Albus chuckled.


End file.
